The Meeting
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Rini get stuck in a blizzard. Who saves her and will the situation get worse?


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"The Meeting"

Note: I'm taking a turn from depressing stories to some happy ones. Got the idea from SailorMoon199012 (you tube) . I don't own anything but this story. These are going to be short chapters. Hope you enjoy!

~Rini's P.O.V~

I fought the bitter cold walking through the snow. My car broke down, my cell phone's dead, and God only knows where I am. The sharp wind whips my cheeks left to right, until the numbness took over. I peered out, looking for some light, or sign of life, but I couldn't even see my hand in front of me. There was no end. I fell, thinking, this was the end.

~A few days later~

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a small white room, covered with a beige warm blanket over me. A fire burned on the other side of the room, which seem to be the only light in there. It was not my room. Did someone kidnap me? Am I dead? Was it a dream? Only way to find out: I screamed.

A woman came rushing in. "What's wrong lady Rini?" Her big brown eyes filled with concern. She had her dirty blonde hair in a messy bun, she was plump, had a black mole sitting on her pink rosy cheeks, and wore a long back dress. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, scared.

The lady smiled. "My name is Miss Jones. I work for Master Helios, you are in Ellysion. Do you need anything?" My eyes widened. "HELIOS?" I jumped. "I'll get him for you" She went out. A few minutes later, Helios came in and sat at the end of my bed. He looked a whole lot older, his snowy white hair grew a little, down to his shoulders. He had a little beard grown, but his soft amber eyes remained.

"Helios!" I exclaimed and hugged him. I felt his warm arms go around me. "My young maiden…" He caressed my long pink hair, which was down, different from my usual odangos. "Are you okay?" Helios whispered. "I'm fine Helios… just a little dizzy that's all" I yawned. "I contacted your parents, and they will be over here in the morning. I'm just about to eat dinner. Would you like some?"

My stomach growled, and I blushed. He chuckled a bit. "Well I guess that answers the question." He helped me from the bed and led me the way out. The hallways murmured a baby blue, and the carpet hugged my feet as I walked beside my long lost friend. My sanity and my manners lost control as my heart and feelings rebelled against. They took control of my eyes as it went from every corner and crease, to the angel next to me.

I came into a beautiful dandelion colored room, smothered by the aroma of roast beef. The chandeliers hung ten feet from a fine polished wooden table. Only two plates, silverware, and glasses sat on the table, directly across from each other. "Do you eat alone?" I asked, quizzically.

"Yes. I prefer to" He pulled out my chair and motioned me to sit down. "Well if you want to eat alone, I'll let you go ahead." He smiles. In the light, he looked tired, and weary. I walked over and sat down, and he sat also. Servants came rushing in with roast beef, pees, con, mash potatoes, salads, and all kinds of other foods. All plopped on Helios's and my plate. "Would you like to say grace?" He smiled.

"Um…I'm not really good at praying out loud…" I nervously looked down. "That's okay, try." "Um… Dear God…..Thank you for this food…um…and…um…everything. Amen" I blushed, peering up, and he looked as he was about to burst out laughing. "What! I told you I was not good!" I crossed my arms. "I thought it was cute." He chuckled and began to eat, and so did I.

"So…if you didn't find me…would I have ever seen you again?" He dropped his fork, and stared at his plate. "I…I couldn't" He didn't look up. "And why is that?" Tears welded up in my eyes. "I couldn't leave here…" "Well you could have sent me a letter or a phone call or something!" I pleaded. "No I couldn't" He looked pathetic. "WHY!" I stood up. "I WAITED FOR YOU. I LOED YOU. I SAID IT. YOU HAPPY?" I ran to my room, plopped down on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

~Helios's P.O.V~

I put my hands on my forehead. I couldn't tell her. "Would you like me to go talk to her, master Helios?" I heard Fish-eye's voice ring through my ears. "No…thank-you…just give her some time" I sighed. "Sir! King Endymion wants word with you." Tigers-eye came in with Hawks-eye. I walked down stairs, in the communication lab. "How is my daughter, Helios?" He smiled. "I made sure she was well comforted, and well fed, sir. She's in her room, resting would be my guess, your majesty." I bowed.

Suddenly, I heard a huge crash coming from the other end. "King Endymion!" An alarming bell went off in my head and on the other side. The screen began to get static. "Take…ood…car….of….ini…an….tell…er…we…love…er" Finally, just static. "No! Tigers-eye, track the plane. Hawks-eye, see if we can get someone out there to make sure King Endymion and Queen Neo Serenity are alright. Fish-eye…Make sure Rini doesn't find out about any of this. It's better if she doesn't know…" I sat back in the chair, seeing if I could get a communication back with them.

"Yes sir" They were about to leave, until I stopped them. "And don't let anything spill out of this room. What happens in the communication room, stays in the communication room. Understand me?" They nodded and separated.

~The Next Morning~

~Rini's P.O.V~

I woke up, and went out in the hallway. I was hungry. I went down the hall, and found my way to the dinning room. It was quiet. Maybe I was up too early. "Good morning Rini! Did you sleep well?" I perked up, recognizing the voice. "Fish-eye!" I ran and hugged her. "Wow you have grown… How old are you now?" I was as tall as she was now. "Twenty" I smiled.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. "I'm starving…can I have cereal…Frosted Flakes?" She looked at me strangely. "We have a lot more than that. Are you sure?" I nodded and she turned away. A few minutes later, she came back, and sat it down in front of me. I said grace and began to eat. I saw Helios walk in, look at me, and then at Fish-eye. "Couldn't you have given her something better to eat?" His face hardened. It looked like he had been up all night.

"Helios! Helios! The plane has crashed!" Tigers-eye came running in, yelling. Oh-no…Lord, please don't let it be… Hawks-eye walked in slowly and looked up teary eyed. "They sent reinforces to see if any survivors were left but…3 bodies were left. The pilot…and the King and Queen" He looked down. "No...No!" I ran to my room, crying.

~Helios's P.O.V~

"You couldn't have taken me to the other room? I said I didn't want her to know!" Tears raced down my face as I turned away. I went up to her room, and held my fist up to her door, hesitantly. "Go away" A broken cry came from the other side. I could tell she was sitting at the door. "I'm sorry Rini… May I come in?" I heard the door unlock. I came in, and sat next to her. Her head was buried in her knees. It killed me to see her like this.

"I didn't mean for you to find out…at least this way…" It was hard to talk with a giant knot in my throat. "Great. More secrets. Why don't you stab me in the heart?" She mumbled. "Because there would be blood on my carpet." Trying to cheer her up. "You're a real jerk you know that?" She started crying harder. "I know, I can be" We sat in silence. I had to tell her.

"Do you know why I couldn't contact you?" I softly lowered my voice. She looked at me with pain the sliced my heart in two. More tears couldn't go anywhere but out. "Why?" She asked. "Because…Because.." I took her arm and-

~Rini's P.O.V~

He kissed me. My heart was about to rip out of my chest and chills raced down my spine. A part of me told me to pull away, but the other told me to hang on. I relaxed and gave in. He pulled apart, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Because I love you" I looked surprised and awfully confused. "I didn't want to get in your way, or get mixed in with your life. I didn't want my love for you to get in the way of your dreams." He looked at me sincerely.

"But Helios, you don't understand." He looked at me, perplexed. "You are my dream." He smiled, and I hugged him.

~A week later~

I walked in, and sat down, staring at the two caskets before me. The scouts gathered around me, trying to comfort me, but I could see the pain in their eyes too. Darkness loomed the room, death just taunting me with its fingers. My life flashed before my eyes as flowers piled up and around the memories I once held dear. They say you don't know how good you have it 'till its gone. I believe it. Helios sat beside me and griped my hand. I let go, and went up to the caskets.

"Surrounded by Your glory,

What will my heart feel?

Will I dance for you Jesus,

Or in awe of you be still?

Will I stand in Your presence,

Or to my knees will I fall?

Will I sing Hallelujah?

Will I be able to speak at all?

I can only imagine…"

MercyMe's song filled my head, and my mouth. I was my favorite. Tears dripped onto the caskets, as I fell to my knees and broke down. Everything feels like its crashing down. I felt warm arms go around me, and I cried for hours in his arms.

After the burial, I went u to my room, and stared at the ceiling. Helios came in and sat down at the edge of my bed. "The scouts said they needed you back…you are the heir to the throne." He spoke quietly. "They need you to marry someone by next week"

~End of Chapter 1~

Well more Chapters are up ahead! What will become of Rini and Helios? Can they still be together?

P.S The song Rini blurted out is "I Can Only Imagine" By MercyMe. I do not own the song or any of that sort. I just like it. Hope you enjoyed! Review would be amazing and if any suggestion or (polite) criticism is most welcomed!


End file.
